halloweenmoviefandomcom-20200223-history
Molly Cartwell
'''Molly Cartwell' is a character in Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later played by Michelle Williams. Biography Molly Cartwell was a student at Hillcrest Academy. She was the girlfriend of John Tate and best friend of Sarah Wainthrope. On October 31, 1998, Molly learned that her dad flaked on her financial aid for another time and thus she could not go on the school trip to Yosemite. Since Molly and her friends were not going on the trip and they would be the only ones at the school, they decided to have a romantic evening for themselves. During lunch, she was finishing washing the dishes when John sent her a flower bouquet and directions on where to meet him. Once she arrived, she saw that John had set up a Halloween dinner for them later on the night. They went back to their classes where John tried to make Molly laugh and to stop herself from laughing out loud, she turned towards the window where she saw a strange masked man staring at her. Keri Tate then called on Molly to answer a question and after Molly answered it, she turned to the window again to see that the man was no longer there. That night, Molly and Sarah were getting ready when the school guidance counselor Will Brennan came in to check on how the girls were doing. Once they got him out of the room and he told them if they need anything to contact him or Miss Tate, they continued to get ready to sneak John and Charlie Deveraux in. As soon as their night started, Sarah wanted the alcohol but they needed a corkscrew to get it open. Charlie went to go find one and Sarah soon followed. John eventually heard a loud noise and decided to check up on them after they were gone for too long. Molly went along with him into the kitchen where they found a trail of blood that leads to the hanging body of Sarah. Molly and John turned ahead to see Michael Myers standing in the doorway. The two ran away but paused to discuss what to do next. Michael appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Molly by the hair. John began punching his uncle in the face, but Michael soon gained the upper hand and stabbed John in the thigh. Molly grabbed a rock and swung it with great force at Michael's head, knocking him down. Molly and John then ran towards the dorms, but the gate was locked so Molly had to find the keys while Michael was closing in on them. She finally got the gate open but dropped her keys in the process and Michael was now already close enough to kill them. She decided to forget about the keys once he was close and Michael tried to slice at them through the gate but was unsuccessful at getting to them. He then noticed the keys and was about to open the gate when Keri Tate opened the door for them and let them in. Keri then told her son and Molly to hide in the closet while she was going to deal with Michael. Moments later, Molly and John were told by Keri to come out and they ran towards Keri's car while Michael was still coming after them. Once they reached the gate to the school, Keri got out and opened the gate and told Molly to drive towards the Becker's house and call the ambulance and police. Once she realized Keri wasn't going with them, Molly did as she was told and drove off with John. Molly later came back with John with the police and ambulance after Myers was defeated. She thought everything was okay until she and everyone else witnessed as Keri grabbed an ax and stole a gun from a cop. Keri then stole the ambulance truck that Michael was in and drove off to finish things off with him for good.Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later In Halloween: Resurrection, it's revealed Laurie sent her son away to where he would be safe from Michael. It is unknown if Molly went with him or stayed behind.Halloween: Resurrection Notes & Trivia *Originally there was a subplot that featured Molly as an "ugly duckling" who was madly in love with John Tate, whose name was originally Mick. *Molly is one of three primary female protagonists to survive Michael's attacks, the other two to live are Kara Strode and Sara Moyer. Appearances * Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later References Category:Halloween H20 characters Category:1980's births Category:Primary protagonists Category:Survivors Category:Main Characters Category:Female characters